Some memory systems, such as solid-state drives (SSDs), contain one or more memory dies having blocks of memory that can be read or written in parallel. Memory systems typically have a maximum power threshold, which may limit the number of operations that can be executed at any given time and/or the number of dies that can be used at any given time. One way to attempt to avoid exceeding the maximum power threshold is to program the memory “softly” (e.g., using a “B2h command”), so the memory charges at a lower level to generate lower current peaks. However, this generally results in lower performance of the memory system and increase bit rate errors.